


communicate something incommunicable

by thesetemplebones



Series: Body Language [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetemplebones/pseuds/thesetemplebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike knew better than to expect Harvey to make verbal declarations of his love for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	communicate something incommunicable

**Author's Note:**

> My first story for the show. I wrote it in parts so please bare with me. Hope you like it!

**M** ike knew better than to expect Harvey to make verbal declarations of his love for him. Harvey was the more _show how much I love you_ via body language type of guy, and Mike was totally cool with that.

 

 **S** **ight** :

 

 **O** ne of Mike's favorite times is early in the morning on a Sunday. Mike would be woken up by two things, first; the sunlight coming from the ceiling to floor length windows, second; the lack of company being in the bed. As Mike usually sleeps on his stomach, he would reach out, blindly, with his left hand expecting to feel the body of his partner. Why he continued to do this every Sunday, knowing that the place beside him would be cold, he had no idea, call it force of habit.

Mike would sigh, leaving his arm stretched out, and he would open his eyes slowly. Squinting at the brightness before he had time to adjust, his eyes would finally focus on his partner outside.

Harvey, because it was Sunday morning, would be dressed as casual as Harvey Specter could dress; black or navy blue sweats with the bottoms covering most of his bare feet and an old t-shirt, that he would never admit to owning. He would be leaning against the railing, his body hunched over and his forearms braced on top of the rail. Sometimes he would have a cup of coffee other times not.

A small smile would appear on Mike's face as he took in the sight of Harvey totally and completely relaxed. It was moments like this that he held near and dear to his heart because they were rare.

Mike was the only one who got to see Sunday morning Harvey Specter.

He would get a few more sight seeing minutes before Harvey would turn and catch him. Mike would stare at him, watching as Harvey's eyes crinkled at the corner as he smiled, before he closed his eyes and buried his face in his pillow.

Another few minutes would pass before the other side of the bed would sink, notifying Mike that Harvey had joined him.

A hand would caress his back, a brush of lips against his shoulder with a soft, _morning._

Mike would groan and mumble, _too early._ He would move his body closer to him as Harvey chuckled, _such a child._

“You love me, anyways,” Mike said as he stared up at the other man.

Harvey would smile, the one that made his eyes crinkle at the corner and let a fake huff of annoyance, before he leaned down and kissed Mike's lips.

Mike enjoyed seeing Sunday morning Harvey.

* * *

 

 **H** **earing** :

 

 **M** ike wasn't a stranger to the fact that he had a tendency to ramble. It was one of the things that Harvey both adored and loathed about him. Despite that fact, Mike would ramble anyways and sometimes Harvey would respond with a snarky comment or he would do the occasional _mhm_. Depending on how he was feeling Harvey would shut him up by kissing him, something that would leave Mike speechless for 2.5 seconds and make Harvey smug for the rest of the day.

Other times Mike rambled and Harvey ignored him. Or at least to Mike it seemed like he was being ignored.

Mike hated when a case was being difficult and forced Harvey and Mike to stay after hours in the office.

“ _Your_ name is the on the wall,” Mike argued.

“Do you know how my name got on the wall?”

“Workers put it there,” Mike said.

Harvey shot him an unamused look before he went back to the paper work in front of him, “because of hard work.”

“That I do for you,” Mike said, “so that should count for something.”

“Quiet, puppy,” Harvey sighed, “and get back to work.”

Mike sighed but listened to Harvey anyways. He was silent for a whole 20 minutes before he spoke again.

“You know what I'm craving?” He didn't wait for a response from Harvey. “I want homemade stuffed crust pizza. Do you know good that would be? I haven't made homemade pizza in years.” Mike sighed, “too bad you don't want the kitchen to get all messy.”

For all Mike knew, Harvey had totally ignored him and didn't hear a word he said.

The following Friday, Mike was surprised to find that Harvey had bought the ingredients to make said homemade stuffed crust pizza.

“ _Seriously_?” Mike looked at him.

Harvey nodded, “even got the stupid cheese for your stuffed crust.”

“You know the kitchen _is_ going to get messy? Right?”

“Yes, Mike,” Harvey sighed, “I am aware.”

“I love you,” Mike kissed him as he began to set everything up.

Harvey had more than one piece of the pizza and Mike was pretty sure he heard him moan.

 **T** **aste** :

 

 **H** arvey had a very distinct taste that was just so, _Harvey_. Mike couldn't really tell you what Harvey tasted like because he had different tastes depending on the day and his mood. All in all though, it was still very Harvey.

Sometimes when a case stresses Harvey, and Donna ends up calling Mike to the office to handle him; Mike tastes the scotch on Harvey's lips. Along with the stress and frustration of dealing with imbeciles.

Sometimes he tastes like ketchup and hotdogs.

Sometimes he tastes like sweat from going down the gym and boxing for hours on end. Then he tastes like the fancy, _oh so good smelling_ , body wash.

A lot of the times, Mike can taste himself on Harvey. Sometimes it's just him and then other times it's a combination of both of them.

* * *

 

 **S** **mell** :

 

 **N** o matter how many times Harvey told him to stop and threatened to make him sleep on the couch, Mike would continue to wear his shirts. He didn't care. If he did end up sleeping on the couch he would just grab the comforter off the bed so that he could have Harvey's scent surround him. That's why he stole Harvey's shirts. It really wasn't that difficult to understand.

“Here's the file you wanted,” Mike placed it down on Louis' desk.

He looked up and saw Louis pulling different expressions on his face. “Problem, Louis?”

“I'm allergic,” Louis said.

“To me?”

“No, idiot,” Louis snapped, “whatever cologne you're wearing.”

Mike grinned, “it's Harvey's.”

“He lets you wear his cologne?” Louis asked.

“Kind of,” Mike shrugged, “you end up smelling like the person after you make out with them in the back of a car.”

The facial expression that came over Louis was priceless and Mike wishes he took a picture.

As he walked out of his office he ran into Rachel who gave him a look, “what's wrong with him?”

“He found out that I smell like Harvey because we were making out in the car on our way to work this morning,” Mike answered.

Rachel smirked and leaned in, getting a quick sniff, before she pulled back, “smells good.”

Donna just raised an eyebrow at the smirk on Mike's face as he walked past into the office.

“What are you smirking about?” Harvey asked.

“Louis is allergic to your cologne,” Mike said.

“And you know that how?”

Mike shrugged, “You rubbed some on me this morning in the car.”

Harvey stared at him as he took in the information and soon a wide grin appeared on his face, “You tell Louis that?”

“Yep.”

“And?”

“Priceless.”

Harvey laughed.

“Oh and Rachel thinks it smells good, too,” Mike added as he walked out the door.

“And _she_ knows that how?” Harvey raised an eyebrow.

Mike just smirked back and walked back to his office.

* * *

 

 **T** **ouch** :

 

 **M** ike was in between that stage of being awake and being asleep. The sheet was pulled down to his waist, leaving his back to the cool air of the bedroom. He realized that Harvey and him would have to get up in a few hours for work but he could care less.

As often than not, after they had sex, Mike would end up sprawled on his stomach, hugging a pillow that smelled like Harvey as Harvey sat back against the headboard and brushed his fingers across Mike's skin.

Goosebumps would rise and Harvey always took pride in how undone Mike was. Again Mike didn't care but if he did he would take offense to that and tell Harvey to get over himself.

Harvey's fingertips would traces shapes and letters across the skin of his back and Mike would end up being put to sleep because of it.

Then, and Mike wondered if Harvey even realized he was doing it, he began to spell words and phrases. More specifically one phrase.

_I love you._

Mike would smile and fall totally asleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.
> 
> -KT xo


End file.
